


Reflections

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Character Study, Drama, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03B, Short, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan tries to deal with the death of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> The FFW prompt is "mirror". In this ficlet, Ethan has been on the road for some time and has had time to process everything that happened.

Ethan cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed water on his face. He caught his reflection in the mirror but looked away. He gripped the sides of the sink and slowly raised his eyes. He traced his own features, looking for something he knew he would never find.

People thought he should know what he looked like when he laughed or whatever, but that wasn't true. They just never saw the differences between his brother and him. No one knew but Aiden laughed more, though it was more of an evil villain laugh. Even anger, frustration, sorrow -- Aiden never hid his emotions. Ethan was always the first to adapt to new situations though both bore the pain of losing their family and becoming omegas. Then they were adopted by their former alpha and that's where Ethan's ability to adapt taught him the value of hiding his emotions. In the beginning, Aiden fought their alpha. Their new position had rankled. Ethan had watched his brother, admired him, as he stood up to the alpha for both of them. It'd killed him each time to watch his brother beaten down in submission.

Ethan shook his head and looked up again. Anger lined his face. He snarled at his reflection, trying to mimic that pissed-off look Aiden had. Then he punched the mirror. He stared at the shards, breathing hard. He swallowed, let out a shuddery breath and began picking pieces of glass from his skin. He exited the toilet and made his way back inside the gas station to return the key, his wounds all healed up and blood washed off though he left the mess of glass and blood in the toilet for the gas station attendant to deal with. He got on his bike, revved the engine and rode off.


End file.
